


A New Kind of Lesson

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Charthur, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: Arthur and Charles go on a hunting trip, they finally come to term with their feelings.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 74





	A New Kind of Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway piece for the rdr secret cupid, the recipient requested some soft Charthur, and I hope that I obliged. This is a single piece and will not have any follow up, apologies.

“Arthur.” He snapped back, blinking hard, the flash of white burnt into his eyelids from the fire. It had been a long few weeks since they had made it to Horseshoe and it was starting to catch up with him.

“I’m sorry, I’m back.” He turned toward the voice. 

“I asked if you was alright, but I got my answer.” John dropped down next to him. “What you thinkin’ about anyhow?” He pushed the stew around his bowl and muttered. “I don’t know how you eat this shit.” 

Arthur looked down to the bowl of stew in his lap, John wasn’t wrong, the stew tasted like shit. Another thing he needed to add to his list. Pearson had been on him about how low their meat supply was getting. Being on the run had brought a lot more of the gang closer to home, meaning more mouths to feed regularly, his normal hunting wasn’t gonna cover it anymore.

“It’s this or nothin’, and it ain’t that bad.” He threw back the rest of it, much to John’s disgust. He put the bowl to the side. “You always was a picky eater Marston, it’s why you got those beanstalk legs.” John prickled. 

“Shut up!” He put his bowl down. “Stop skirting the question. What’s got you so out of sorts?” He hated that John was surprisingly good at reading people. He looked across the fire, avoiding John’s gaze as it burned into him. 

“Just tired. Lots to do.” His eyes found Charles, just outside the glow of the fire. A familiar feeling crept it’s way into his gut. John tugged on his shoulder, pulling his gaze back.

“Send one of them idiots out to do some of it. Ain’t always gotta be you.” He motioned to Bill sitting across the fire.

“You think this food is shit now, let’s have Bill do the huntin’.” He deadpanned. John snorted.

“I was thinkin’ more like maybe Charles could do the huntin. I ain’t sure Bill knows what parts of the animal are edible.” John smirked and Arthur chuckled quietly. He put his hand on John’s shoulder. Giving it a pat, he grabbed his bowl and pushed himself up. 

“Maybe you’re right, Marston. I  _ should  _ let some of these idiots do it. You can take my guard shift tonight.” He turned and headed to drop his bowl off at the chuck wagon. John barked after him.

“I ain’t mean me!” Arthur ignored him as he vanished out of the fire’s glow.

John was right, Dutch had kept a lot of the gang close to camp, it had fallen on Arthur to do a lot of the long distance work. Especially with John being laid up with mess in the mountains. He tossed the bowl into the wash basin and headed off toward his tent. His mind lingered on what John said. Charles was a better hunter, and his hand seemed to be healing up nicely. He’d speak with Charles in the morning

He dropped his bag on the table as he entered his tent. Unbuckling his gun belt and draping it over the chair, he plopped down onto his cot. He laid back, staring up at the canvas he stared at a small mended patch and remembered how Grimshaw had asked him to pick up some sewing supplies the next time he was in town, he grumbled, adding it to his ever growing list. He closed his eyes, he would worry more about that in the morning.

\--- ⤧ ----

Arthur poured himself a cup of coffee, swirling the thick black liquid around the cup. The crunch of footsteps came from behind him, and he half-turned, nodding a welcome to the newcomer. 

“Mornin’, Mr. Morgan.” Kieran chirped, bending over to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“O’Driscoll.” Arthur muttered into his coffee. Kieran bristled and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Arthur held up a hand.

“I’m just needlin’ ya, Kieran.” He took a swig from his cup. “Quit bein’ such an easy target, they can smell fear ya know.”

Kieran stuttered, his face flushing with embarrassment. He raised his mug to his lips, hiding behind it Arthur shook his head and leaning over to refill his coffee as Grimshaw joined them at the fire. 

“Gentlemen” she greeted. Arthur reached out, taking her cup from her and pouring her some coffee. 

“Mr. Morgan. We are running a little low on food. If you could find time in your  _ busy _ day to do a little hunting.” Charles moved to the fire as she spoke, kneeling down to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“I can join you, Arthur.” He paused as attention turned to him. “Two can carry more.” Arthur smiled and Charles felt his ears get hot.

“Sure!” Arthur finished off his coffee. “Meet me by the horses when you’re ready.” He dropped his cup in the wash basin and went to prepare his pack. 

Hosea was talking with Dutch in his tent, hunched over a table full of papers. They dropped their voices as he passed. Arthur stuffed a couple things into his satchel, lingering as his eyes fell to the poison arrows on his table. Charles must have dropped them off, he thought as he picked them up and turned to leave, his heart fluttered.

The men were still deliberating when Arthur appeared in the entrance of the tent. Making sure his footfalls were heavier on the pallet as he stepped inside.

\--- ⤧ ----

“Gentleman.” He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. “I’m heading out, gonna be gone a few days hunting. I’m takin’ Charles with me.” 

Hosea nodded and Dutch waved him off. The men returned to their plans and Arthur made his way toward the hitches.

The horses nickered as he approached, Ulysses pushed his head into Arthur’s back and nibbled his satchel playfully. He turned and chuckled, taking the horse’s head in his hands

“Hey boy, how ya doin?” He scratched Ulysses’ nose. “Ready to ride out? Let’s get you saddled up.” He clicked his tongue and grabbed his tack.

Charles tightened Taima’s saddle, checking the saddlebags for everything they might need as Arthur wandered into his peripherals. He watched as the horses swarmed him, the warm timbre of his chuckle made Charles smile. He led Taima over to the hitches to join Arthur.

“So, where we heading?” He ran his fingers through Taima’s mane. 

“Ain’t entirely sure, there’s plenty of deer around here. Could bring a couple back.” Arthur grunted, tightening the rear cinch. He draped his arms over Ulysses back.

“When I was in town I heard some men talking about some boars they swear was big as a bear.” He paused, trying to read Arthur. “May be worth checking out? Could feed the camp a while, a boar that big.” Arthur pulled himself into the saddle.

“Boars? Where about?” He stepped into the saddle, pulling himself up.

“Up near Three Sisters.” Charles saddled up. “Or so they said.”

“Well then, let’s head out!” He clicked his tongue again and pulled Ulysses out of camp. 

They headed north, the sun falling behind Citadel Rock as they started into the Cumberland Forest. Arthur found himself staring at Charles as they made their way through the trees. His chest tightened as he broke his gaze. The comfortable silence between them breaking as tension built in Arthur.

_ Get a hold of yourself. Charles is your friend. This is a silly boyhood crush. You do- _

“You doin’ alright?” Arthur snapped back and glanced at Charles, concern painting his face. Charles pulled back on Taima’s reigns, slowing his pace to match Arthur’s.

“M’fine” Arthur muttered, heat flooding his ears. “Just lost in thought. Sorry.” 

Charles hummed and they rode along in silence. The sun hung low in the sky as they reached Moonstone pond.

“We should stop here for the night. Get a fresh start tomorrow.” Arthur pulled Ulysses off the path and over to the derelict cabin. 

He pulled the bedroll from the horse’s tack and dropped it on the ground beside him, grabbing a few more things before freeing Ulysses to go graze. Charles dismounted, gathering his belongings he freed Taima to join Ulysses. He cleared his throat.

“I’ll get started on a fire.” 

The temperature had plummeted since the sun had fallen behind the mountains, the wind picking up through the trees. Charles pulled on his thick jacket as he set off in search of firewood. Glancing back at Arthur as he worked to clear a spot for the fire, steam rising off him in the cool evening air. Charles felt that familiar feeling creep into his gut and he ripped his eyes away, scanning the floor for kindling and wood. 

Arthur had cleared the ground cover when Charles returned, arms overloaded with wood. He looked up as Charles unloaded the wood.

“Let’s get this fire started, before you catch your death.” Charles chided. Arthur smiled awkwardly, the flutter in his stomach re-ignited.

“Ain’t so bad out here.” He dismissed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

Charles huffed gently and got to setting the fire. Arthur laid out the bedrolls before disappearing into the the growing darkness. He returned a few minutes later, bow in hand, wrapped in a thick coat.

“Guess I’ll go see about some dinner.” Arthur called out, lingering awkwardly near the edge of the fire’s cast light. Charles pushed back onto his haunches over the flames clapping the dirt from his palms.

“Thought you weren’t cold?” Charles stood and went for his own bow. Arthur flushed and looked down. “I’ll join you.”

“You don’t gotta do that.” Arthur sputtered. 

Charles heart swelled, his mind wandering back to that first hunting trip they took up in the mountains. He smiled to himself, proud that Arthur was still using the bow.

“Think of it as a second lesson.” Charles motioned to the bow in Arthur’s hands. A small smile played at Arthur’s lips and he nodded.

They set out on foot, the trees were alive with small game and soon enough they had picked off a couple rabbits. Charles gave way to let Arthur loose the arrows. Watching him closely, his eyes lingering and his mind wandering, the familiar warmth building in his core. He pulled his eyes away, moving to collect the carcasses.

“You’ve really improved. I’m impressed.” Charles tried to make his voice even. “Rabbit’s aren’t an easy target, especially at that distance.” He picked up the carcass.

“T-thanks. Just been doin’ what you taught me.” Arthur’s cheeks flushed in the darkness as he reached the second rabbit.

\--- ⤧ ----

They made their way back to camp, rabbits in hand. Easy conversation flowing between them as they pushed through the undergrowth and into the glow of the fire. 

“Let me get these ready for the fire.” Charles reached out, taking the rabbit from Arthur’s hand. His fingers lingering just a bit too long.

Arthur watched Charles as he prepared the rabbits, watching how he gently stripped the carcasses and rubbed herbs into the meat before placing it over the fire. He carefully turned the meat to avoid charring it. 

“Here.” Charles held out a skewer to Arthur.

“Thanks.” He took a bite, the flavors exploding in his mouth and his eyes lit up. “You’re gonna have to teach me how you did that.” He took another big bite and Charles blushed. 

“I guess we’re going to have to do this again then.” Charles trailed off and Arthur’s eyes met his, the fire between them flared.

“Yeah.” he breathed. “I guess so.” He leaned in and cupped his hand to Charles’ chin, their lips gently brushing together. Charles stiffened and Arthur pulled back, panic filling him.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...I just. I don’-” Charles’ lips crashed into his, hungry and warm. He hands tangling through Arthur’s hair. The forgotten rabbit burning over the fire. 

They parted, Charles pressing his forehead to Arthur’s, pushing the hair from his face, he smiled.

“Don’t be. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He pressed his lips to Arthur’s again.


End file.
